


Una vita bella

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple, like really old
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un piccolo rito quotidiano: il tè fra le mani, il gatto sulle ginocchia e Blaine accanto, sempre e comunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vita bella

**Author's Note:**

> 017\. Gatti e tazze di tè

A vent’anni Kurt non riusciva ad immaginare la sua vecchiaia. Del resto aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti, poteva scegliere mille strade diverse, vivere migliaia di vite differenti e nulla era certo. Non ci riusciva anche perché s’immaginava la sua vita a quell’età velata di una tristezza incredibile, come se improvvisamente, giunto alla soglia dei settant’anni, dovesse rendersi conto di aver sbagliato tutto.

Così non era.

Alla veneranda età di settantadue anni, Kurt guardava indietro e vedeva solo una vita piena, senza alcun rimpianto. E, in barba al Kurt ventenne, adorava la sua vita a quell’età.

Tutto era molto meno frenetico e, per quanto ci fossero dolori e acciacchi, per quanto molte cose fossero diverse, amava la sua quotidianità.

C’era in particolare un periodo della giornata, in inverno, che aspettava con trepidazione. Niente di eclatante, una sorta di rito rilassante e serafico: era quando il pomeriggio, nelle giornate più fredde, si sedeva sulla sua poltrona, una coperta sulle spalle, ed il gatto – vecchio anche lui, ormai – sulle ginocchia. La TV faceva da sottofondo, mentre dalla cucina sentiva i rumori consueti, quelli che conosceva da una vita: un bollitore sul fornello ( _al diavolo la tecnologia: il tè è più buono con l’acqua che bolle sul fornello_ ), un’anta della credenza che cigola, barattoli aperti, annusati e poi chiusi, poi il fischio del bollitore, il ticchettio dell’orologio a muro, più immaginato che sentito davvero, e poi i passi lenti ma sicuri di Blaine.

Appariva sempre con un vassoio traballante fra le mani, due tazze fumanti e un dolce, preparato la mattina stessa; ed era sempre sorridente quando lo vedeva lì, sulla sua poltrona e col vecchio gatto sulle ginocchia.

“Ecco a lei, mio buon signore,” recitava, facendo una riverenza che con il passare degli anni si era fatta sempre meno profonda.

Kurt rideva, come aveva sempre fatto, ed il gatto lo guardava male, solo per un momento, prima di sistemarsi meglio sulle sue gambe, sbadigliare e ricominciare a fare le fusa. Blaine si sedeva – un po’ faticosamente – sulla poltrona accanto alla sua, gli prendeva una mano e la stringeva, come a comunicargli la sua certa e indiscutibile presenza al suo fianco.

Sì, pensava ogni volta Kurt, guardando il viso rugoso di suo marito e vedendolo ancora come l’aveva visto quel pomeriggio di più di cinquant’anni prima: la sua vita era bella, in barba a quel che il giovane sé stesso aveva sempre creduto.


End file.
